


link to playlist

by tonkystank



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkystank/pseuds/tonkystank





	link to playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlKCK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlKCK/gifts).

[the exceptional bad boy](https://open.spotify.com/user/v95x08g9trj5pi93qkvds66r0/playlist/2YUwi9DRaQaU5ep7JSxDsS?si=L-_Wpbu4QIm0I6-Io02n9Q)


End file.
